Miraculous Magic
by Annah Woods
Summary: Basically a parody of the movie 'Strange Magic', Mirculouses are legends. The ancient Miraculous protectors have all vanished from thin air, leaving only one. Two are lost and one is used for evil. As for Marinette, princess of the fairies and Adrien of the Dark Forest, what might come will bring ruin to an end or a new beginning.
1. chapter 1

_A flat paper which shows a map opens itself without any force. Revealing the words of a Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest._

 _A mysterious voice starts speaking._

 _"This is a story about two kingdoms. Side by side. But worlds apart. All along the border, magical flowers grew."_

 _"Primroses grew between light and shadows. They are used to make love potions. Because after all. Everybody deserves to be loved."_

 _"And among these primroses, a guardian has rised to protect jewels called the Miraculous."_

 ** _Miraculous Magic_**

"A girl with raven black hair and blue highlights flew around large flowers which were yellow tulips among the long tall green grass.

Butterfly wings on her back, which did resemble ladybug type wings, but not so much with the pink infused with her delicate wings. Dark red on the insides of her wings which lined black on the outer parts. White dots to decorate the black parts too. The dark red went from dark to light. The lightest closer to her back. Black lines to form her wings and black dots that dotted the darker parts of her wings which were red.

She flew past a small running stream. Beautiful clear water that ran down throught the field of flowers.

Her hair put up into a bun with a leaf stem holding her hair up into place.

A long pale pink dress on her as if she was getting married at her young age. Silver lining her waist all the way around. It seemed of a petal dress. And black slippers on her feet.

She flew around. Other small crearures flying off as she did so. She stopped at a tulip and fell in before spitting a bit. This fairy was thinking about her special someone that had captured her heart. But was rudely interrupted with a dragonfly flying past her at full speed. She was nearly knocked out of the sky.

She laughed a little and flew with them. But spun out of the sky and up into the crystal blue skies.

"A grown frog catching its prey. Which were the few dragonflies that flew past.

She laughed again and enjoyed the pure breeze that went through her hair and skin. She loved that feeling. This fairy would duck and hit some flowers. Her bluebell eyes so full of wonder and she was love forsicken.

She started to pick petals off of a flower with red petals and a ladybug sitting there.

 _"Wise men say only fools, only fools rush in."_

She tucked a small strand on her loose hair behind her sharp pointed ears.

The dress on her was beautiful. Simple and radiant. Almost nearly like her personality.

A little decoration in her hand. She looked around and saw something else, which caught her eye.

She flew to flower. Finding more parts.

 _"But I can't help falling in love with you."_

She got another piece and spun around onto her back. This day was going to be simply wonderful.

She started to put the thing together as she got off of her back as she flew through the sky.

 _"Shall I say?"_

 _Would it be, would it be a sin?"_

She flew down and accidently kicked a turtle. "Sorry." she apologized. Then she flew back up into the sky.

 _"That I can't help falling in love with you."_

The turtle fell into the stream with a splash, but this fairy was too distracted to even notice.

She didn't even notice that she was along the border of where primroses grew. But raised her guard up when she went through some leaves.

It soon became dark where barely any light was visible.

A primrose petal fell on her and she looked ar the white petal as the outskirts with pink, orange and yellow put at the center.

She was startled to see this petal. "Primroses.." she said fearfully. Her eyes looking around. That could only mean love potions and how the Dark Forest didnt' accept her kind.

And that also meant Fu, a wise small monk was trapped there. He couldn't be saved, though he had the power to create love potions thanks to a little book and held a few jewels called the Miraculous.

Gray and black creatures were near the border as well, but were cutting down the flowers. Horrifying features upon them of their scaly like skin. Two creatures looked down at the fairy who had just entered their territory.

Two more fat creatures who were entirely in the shadows growled at her.

She backed away. The primrose petal was her shield. "I didn't mean to.." she tried to say. "I'm leaving..I'm leaving." her voice now trembling. She tried to leave, but was stopped by another creature who had grabbed her by her arms. She shrieked as she felt it's cold bony hands on her. But kicked the creature and flew up.

The primrose petal fell to the ground and the creatures looking up at her as if they hadn't seen a creature that was so colorful in years.

She was horrified, but was glad that she wasn't in that dark place that she had had nightmares about. She looked back and kept flying until she felt like she was safe.

 **SMMSMM**

Lightning struck the place as well as the sound of thunder that made the place more scary.

A couple of creatures jumped down on a log where she had dropped the primrose petal.

The entrance of the dark forest so close and where they saw her leave.

A creature that was on the left looked at another and picked up the petal in his clawed hands. "Was she trying to get a primrose petal?"

"We better tell him!" the bigger one said.

Their voices of male, and in fear as well.

"He's not going to be very happy." the one said with the primrose petal at hand. He slid down the log after the big creature.

The big creature ran in front of the other. "Let me handle this. I'll tell him."

"Good idea." the small creature said. The primrose petal was dropped behind him.

Thunder struck again.

The two creatures ran past logs and to somewhere where they needed to tell him.

The dark place of pure darkness where all creatures had night vision. Soon they got to the opening of his castle. The head of a cat. A dead one.

Even bats flying past. Their yellow eyes being their only sight of light.

They entered. They had to tell him. So they ran through the dim lit halls and to the throne room.

One throne underneath a small chandelier.

"Sire." the big one said. "News from the border!" he stood next to the creature that was helping him with the primroses.

This creature who ruled the Dark Forest was all in black. A black tail and a golden bell that jingled slightly when flicked. On his back was a pair of green wasp/moth like wings. He had cat ears atop his dirty golden hair. A black mask was set on his face to hide who he was. His light green eyes would stare coldly at these two creatures.

Then the tall creature turned his head to the small creature. "You tell him."

"O-k.." his voice fearful too. The samll creature took a step forward and spoke. "A fairy flew into the forest."

"What?" his voice very low and his mouth not even known to be really seen.

"And almost took a primrose." this creature looked about ready to faint because of the pressure and fear he had.

"A primrose?!" he was sitting down and stood up. His silver staff banging down onto the wall and leaving an echo behind. His once blonde hair..now a tangled mess and dirt. Tattered like clear white wings on his back.

The creatures were in fear as he did that.

"I hate this time of year..." his wings stretched out and lowered.

"Spring...send more workers to cut down every primrose."

"The creatures quivered in fear.

"No primroses, not potion." this ugly creatures went into the light. He was almoat like a fairy, but not. "No love." his wings flittered a bit. "Because love." he paused. "Is dangerous. It weakens. It rots. It destroys order and what is left?" he walked back to his stome throne and stood in front of it. "Chaos." his wings now entirely out as he leaned forward.

"The creatures nodded.

"Destroy the primroses. Or I'll destroy you!"

"The creatures nodded again and ran out, leaving this creatures to watch them leave and sitting back on his throne. His wings folding back on his back.

As these two creatures left, he simply sat down with a sigh. His hand still gripped his silver staff.

In this land, everyone was cursed. Under a darkened curse that only true love could ever break it. But who would love him? He was only the living ruler other than his own mother to take on these lands. His heart was cold.


	2. Chapter 2

The big gray creature ran through the castle halls. His steps becoming faster and faster as to getting thr primrose flowers taken down as soon as possible.

But made a sudden stop to another creature.

She had dirty blonde hair along with a flower crown. Paler skin than what the king of the Dark Forest had. Her's was wrinkly as if she had aged faster. A soft look on her face. Green eyes. She was barefoot and had on a ankle length sort of dress that was emerald green. She put her foot down to reveal her unclipped toe nails.

"Emilia." he saw her foot and made a disgusted face. "Ew.."

"I need your help." she had a thin figure and her hair was quite long which ended at her middle to lower back.

"No." he said quickly.

"You know how your boss.." she asked and made a few hand gestures. Then pointed to herself. "My son is making everyone miserable with his ban of love? Even the curse this guardian has set on us?"

"Nope." he didn't want to deal with this lady today. he honestly thought she was crazy.

She hugged herself. "You want to see love return to the Dark Forest and be restored to our true selves?"

"No." he stood there. He did have second thoughts about the last part, but he was in a hurry at the moment.

"I found him the perfect...-" she looked back to see someone. But it was not her son. She scolded that creature. "I told you to stay out of the light!"

The kind of fat creature ran from her into another direction as the creature that Emilia was talking to had disappeared.

Emilia didn't even try to stop the creature. She facepalmed and sighed.

 **SMMSMM**

The fairy who had just been around the Dark Forest flew past the primroses. Those scared her. Being in the forest did more harm in scaring her further.

She had no make-up on and her dress was a mess. The only thing that seemed to stand out on her was her ladybug like wings infused with pink, red, and black shades and hues.

She panted until she saw the fairy she felt safe with. "Hawkmoth!" she was relieved to see him. "Oh thank goodness." she out her hands over her chest.

He was riding on a squirrel. A brown squirrel and stopped the animal with the reins. "Wooah. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for our wedding?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I will." she said as she looked down at him. Her finger combed through the loose strands in her hair. "I am." she looked at the little flower in her hand. "Oh! Wait. I have something for you!" she flew down to him.

"For me? Uh.." Hawkmoth was a handsome guy. The looks were what made him a lady's man. That bright smile and combed back hair of the color gray. He had muscles and had on of what it looked like to be a moth brooch. He also had dark purple black armor on and carried a staff that she didn't question at all. Along with the squirrel. "Aren't you just the sweetes-" he ducked. The color of his wings were like a faded silvee color. Intricate designs set on his wings. His wings were larger than him too.

The bluebell eyed girl fell in plants. She screamed a bit, but was okay.

"Woah..Marinette?" he asked in his soft voice. "You're in a plant."

"You can't look at me!" her back turned on him and only her shoes amd her wings folded on her back could be seen to his veiw. "It's bad luck on a wedding day."

"Well," he got off of the creature. "Too bad you can't see me." he combed through his hair. "Too bad you can't see me. My hair is doing the thing we both love." his wings unfolded rather quickly and pushed the poor creature off of the dirt hill. He walked over to the leaf. His back to her as well. He recognized this frail leaf. "Wait a minute, wait. Were you in the Dark Forest?!"

"No...maybe.." she sqeaked. "Yes.."

He turned to see her, but she tirned the leaf over. "You could have been killed!"

"No don't..look." she said as she tried to fix herself up.

"Or worse, seriously disfigured and a pretty fairy like you doesn't deserve that."

Marinette flew up to another leaf so that Hawkmoth couldn't see her in her dress.

He looked up at her wings.

"I can take care of myself."

"That is no place for a princess." he said as he flew up to her.

She flew up too and behind some blueberries.

Hawkmoth followed.

"Oh yeah? How about a princess that can do this?" she took the sword from Hawkmoth's side which was sheathed. Mari swung it around.

"Marinette." Hawkmoth said. He respected her wishes of not seeing what ahe had on. "No playing with the-"

She had swung around the sword until she had hit the blueberries.

"Who's the bad girl? You're going old school..."

The sword in her grip was heavy and had fallen out of her hands and down towards the ground.

Hawkmoth caught his sword in one hand by the handle. "Okay." he looked up.

"Yeah. But I don't need a sword. Cause when I rule this kingdom," she flew to another leaf. Gentle breezes letting the leaves sway a little. "I'll go into the Dark Forest to talk to them. Make it so that at long last.." she flew around and looked at the Dark Forest and then into another direction. "We're no scared anymore." she said happily. Her hands raised around her.

"That's so sweet."

"And then we can all go anywhere we want to have, to see things, to have adventures!" she flew up again. Sunlight shining over her.

"I'll be your adventure." Hawkmoth said. Though he had other things in mind.

"Ah.." she sighed happily. Her wings folded on her back and her hands over her heart again.

"Come on Marinette." he reached his hand out to her. "My future queen."

She sighed happily once more and held his hand. "My future king."

"Yeah. King. I'll have an army." he had pulled out his sword and poked around some plants. He even made some sounds too.

"Yeah.." Marinette said. She hadn't realized what he just said until a couple of seconds later. "Wait what?"

"Uhm to protect the fairy kingdom and to and you, my little princess." he sheathed his sword.

She hummed dreamily.

"Now go get yourself all prettyfied up. Today has got to be perfect.." he gave her a smile. A smile that had made her fallen for him. He then made a swift turn. "Chipper! Let's ride." he flew to the squirrel and sat ontop of the straddle.

He continued to dream of the army he wanted. Hawkmoth would be able to crash into the Dark Forest and kill everything and rule everything under his rule. Again he'd smile, heading somewhere.


	3. chapter 3

**/Hello readers, thank you for the reviews. It really helps me. Anyways, the reason why Hawkmoth is Roland is because he's manipulative. Don't worry. He's at a young age. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 who gave me this idea. Anyways, RR. :)**

Marinette laid on her stomach on a purple flower. Oh how Hawkmoth captured her heart and made it flutter. She thought of the day when they first met.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Princess Marinette, she didn't like that name very much. In the least, she didn't want her closest friends to be calling her 'Princess'. She was no where near interested of learning the ways to act and look like one._

 _Though, she got the attention of many. Many of those who wanted to dance with her. Or even call her their's._

 _It was another dance. The Autumn Leaf Ball. Something her father arranged to have someone be her future husband._

 _Of course she was excited. She wanted love after seeing how other subjects of the kingdom seemed to fall in love._

 _It was that night that Marinette was in a lovely pink dress. Multiple hues as well as tints surrounded the strapless dress. She had a small white flower in her hair which was pulled up tight into a bun. The bluenette twirled around a bit, only to trip._

 _She was ready for impact. But, before that happened, a pair of arms caught her. Not her papa again. She was tired of him embarrassing her and ruining her chances at finding the one._

 _It wasn't._

 _Marinette's eyes looked up into pale azure eyes. This wasn't her father that she seemed to be looking up at. Her father had brown eyes. These eyes were gentle._

 _"Whoa there." his voice made her nearly fall more, but with the help of this mysterious stranger, she was back on her feet. "You alright?"_

 _She nodded._

 _He was holding he waist with one arm, making her feel very loved._

 _She didn't think about the pace of where this was going. All that mattered to her was that whoever he was, he had to be her's. "Who are you?" she asked dreamily._

 _"Hawkmoth, miss." his words danced in her mind. "What should I call you?"_

 _"M-marinette." she stammered._

 _"What a lovely name."_

 _She had blushed._

 _Hawkmoth grabbed one of her hands very gently. His hands were gloved, which didn't make her think twice of why. Instead, he took her off of her feet and they danced the night away._

 **LBCNLBCN**

And her she was now. Very happy and swooning against how handsome he was.

"Marinette!" a familiar voice called out to her.

She didn't turn her head. And kept daydreaming.

The figure approached her and shook her while saying her name again. "Marinette!"

"What?" she was brought back to reality and looked at the fairy who shook her. Her best friend Alya.

Alya was quite different with her wings as Marinette's was. Her wings were black and orange. Dark orange at the center of her wings and and near the back tips that covered her wings, was a hue of orange. A birthmark was above her eyebrow on her right side. As for her clothes, she wasn't wearing a dress yet. After all, not every fairy wanted to look pretty. She was wearing dark blue caprice and a short sleeved light orange-pink shirt. The brunette with dark skin also had special lenses to help her see. Created by Hawkmoth.

Alya looked at her dress. She was in need of some serious clean ups for her ripped dress. "Remember your wedding?"

"I know." she groaned. Why did she have to interrupt her daydreams. Oh wait. Today those daydreams were coming true.

"We have to get ready!" the brunette grabbed her shoulders.

"I-I know."

Three little creatures followed had followed Alya. Each had their special little names and characteristics. There was a green, red, and purple one.

The green one looked like a turtle, but how could that be when it was that small? The one who was green was called Wayzz. A wiser one out of them all.

The red one had a giant red spit on it's head. That one had blue eyes like Marinette's. Wayzz called her Tikki.

And lastly, the purple creature looked like a moth. Though with Tikki and Wayzz, it was small lime them. The moth like creature's name was Nooroo.

There were many more of them. But most never talked about it.

Back to the two girls, Alya pulled her to get on flying. "What happened to your hair? And your dress? We don't have much time!" she let out a frustrated groan.

Marinette felt a crown of flowers get put on her head. They were pale pink with a dash of blue.

"And what is that?!" her friend asked as she looked at what seemed to be a boutinnere.

"A boutinnere." she replied. Then held it with both hands and gasped. "I forgot to give this to Hawkmoth!"

Alya looked at her as if she was crazy. "You can't give that to him!"

She saddened a bit. "Why not?"

"Uh, he's too good looking and that looks awful." she said without no hesitation.

"Yeah..." Marinette swooned back on the flower, still holding the boutinnere.

"I'll fix that." Alya took the messed up boutinerre away from her and gave it to Tikki.

Tikki was happy for Marinette, but felt there was something off about Hawkmoth.

The three creatures left the two girls behind.

"Thanks Alya.." then a thought hit her. "Alya." Marinette had her full attention. "Do you think Hawkmoth loves me as much as I love him?"

The brunette clasped her hands together. She was still flying and was going to be there for her best friend. "Oh Marinette." she paused and expressed her arms out. "How could he not love you? You're sweet, kind, and caring. Who could ask for more?"

"Really?" the blunette didn't seem to be convinced.

"I wish you could believe me, girl."

 _"Oh, you're looking crazy in love."_

Marinette turned her head to see the boutinnere was now restored and nice.

It had a bit of red and white. But mostly purple with the center.

The three creatures held it with both their little arms and continued to sing.

 _"He's got you looking crazy in love."_

 _"Yeah, you're looking crazy in love."_

The creatures twirled the buotinnere around. Their voices were in perfect harmony.

Marinette grabbed it. And smiled.

 _"Looking so crazy, got you crazy in love."_

The three creatures flew off as their little song ended.

"It's perfect!"

"You're welcome." Alya shouted to her from the inside of Marinette rather boring room.

"I want to give it to him now!"

Alya's eyes widened. "Wait!"

She was already turned away from her, holding it close to her chest.

"Isn't bad luck?"

She hadn't heard Alya as she began singing. And flying off into the direction she knew Hawkmoth went.

 _"Oh._

 _I can't help falling in love with you."_

She sang dreamily. And continued flying.

Alya facepalmed herself. She should of known her best friend would do this and make this decision.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _"As the river flows._

 _Surely to the sea."_

Hawkmoth looked at himself in the reflection of the water. Manipulating this princess was just far too easy for him.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _"Darling, so it goes._

 _Somethings are meant to be, oh.."_

She was flying near the water seeing her reflection as well. It seemed they were singing together, but different places.

 _ **Both:** "Ohh, oh.."_

 _ **Hawkmoth:** "Yeah._

Hawkmoth was walking through tall grasses and flowers.

 _"Somethings are meant to be!"_

He allowed himself to be up higher than the grass by his squirrel. As if he was on a stage that no one else would be able to hear him.

 **Mari:** _"Take my hand"_

 **Hawkmoth:** _"Oh, take my hand."_

It seemed that they were made for each other. Both twirling with a flower, but it different places.

 **Mari:** _"Take my whole li_

 **Hawkmoth:** _"Take my whole life_

 **Both:** _"Too.."_

Marinette, being clumsy bumped into the flower, but that didn't stop her and delivering her gift to Hawkmoth.

 **Both:** _"Oh, I can't help falling in love with you."_

Below Marinette where she was flying, elves that were near the fairy kingdom waved at her. They were going to be there too.

Then a little hair creature caught her eye as she sang softly.

 _"Looking so crazy, got me looking so crazy in love."_

She flew off. A few elves she flew past, they all knew her by name. One in particular waved at her as she ignored him.

 _"Oooh."_

 **Both:** _"And I can't help it_."

 **Mari:** _"No, I can't help it._

 **Hawkmoth:** _"I can't help it."_

Hawkmoth smiled.

 **Mari:** _"And I can't help.."_

 **Hawkmoth:** _"No I can't.."_

 **Both:** _"Falling in love with you."_

 **Hawkmoth:** _"So crazy, crazy in love."_

Marinette spotted him in a distance. She was happily going to chase after him if she had to.

 **Both:** _"No, I can't (No I can't)_

 **Mari:** _"falling in love with.."_

Hawkmoth stopped and let another fairy go to him and kiss him. He wasn't even aware of Marinette being there.

Marinette gasped. She had landed. Then backed away, feeling betrayed. She turned away from the sight. The blunette crushed the gift she was going to give to him. Her heart broke. She threw it down and began sobbing. She also took flight into the sky.

Hawkmoth looked up. "Shoot. Looks like I'm not getting that army."

The fairy he was kissing wasn't a princess. She seemed to look like the other fairies, but dark brown hair. She turned her head to see her. A realization took over her. She slapped him pretty hard and flew off.

Hawkmoth thought to himself. _'I should of hid somewhere else.'_


	4. chapter 4

Elves and fairies saw the princess sobbing as she flew by. The broken hearted princess managed to make it to her room.

Her room was very elegant. Silk curtains around her flower shaped bed. And her bed held by strings of jewelry of light blue and and silver.

She wept tearfully into the pale pink flower. Still, she was in her wedding dress, not really wanting to take it off. Her beautiful wings were drooped.

Around her were the three little creatures.

Tikki nuzzled her cheek gently. "Oh Marinette. I'm so sorry." she had a high pitched voice, but not too high pitched to hurt her ears.

Marinette didn't respond. It didn't even matter anymore. Hawkmoth didn't even love her. She felt she was being used.

As she wept, she heard Alya call her name softly.

"Marinette?"

She slowly got up.

"Marinette." she said a bit louder.

She sat up to look at her friend. Then got out of the flower bed. "Oh, hey Alya." tears rolled down her face.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it." she slowly made her way towards the door where Alya stood.

The brunette sighed. "Girl, not even to me?"

She had her head down for a sec and faced her friend. "I can't. I'm sorry.." she began closing the door.

"But, but Mari!"

She shut the door all the way. "Tell my father that the wedding is off." she slid down to the ground, sobbing into her arms and knees.

"The wedding is off?" Now, Alya wanted more details. "Girl!" she pounded on the door and after a bit stopped. The brunette made her way to the king of the fairies. She took a deep breath getting ready to tell him some devastating news.

Now, the king, he was a very gentle fairy. He wore sky blue armor to that fit his big body. His facial complexion was that he had dark chocolate brown eyes, facial hair between his upper lip and nose, his brown hair pulled back slightly where a golden crown sat on his head. He also had a sword in a sheath that looked similar to Hawkmoth's, but the sheath had aquamarine jewels decorated around it.

"Alya, is my daughter ready?" he asked in a loud, powerful voice.

"Acutually, your majesty." she bowed before him. "She told me the wedding is off. I think I know what happened."

He stood up from his throne. "The wedding is off? Hawkmoth would have been a great king for this kingdom! She can't have just said-"

"Your majesty, Marinette went to see him a bit earlier and he may have been cheating on her!"

He sat back down. "Cheating? But he wouldn't do that." The king looked at her and the way she looked at him, she was serious. "Guards!"

A few came in. Both thin and seeming to be not so strong. "Your majesty!" both bowed. They had green wings on their backs and light brown armor for them to blend in.

"Spread the news of the wedding planned today is off!"

They saluted their king and took off into the sky.

The news did spread quickly. And Hawkmoth had to go into hiding for a bit because some fairies wanted to obliterate him for hurting a kind princess.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Meanwhile, Marinette stood up. Her voice was shaky as she began to sing again.

The three creatures followed her. She looked like a wreck and they were going to fix that.

 _"What do you get when you fall in love?"_

She looked at herself in a mirror which was vanity. It was a very nice style. Not too much added to it, and only a few things on the flat surface of it. She sat down.

 _"A guy with a pin to_ _burst your bubble."_

Wayzz took off the flower crown. Most of the flowers had fallen off and nothing was really left.

Nooroo took off a flower that stayed in Marinette's hair and Tikki, she took the last one off gently. They set the flowers off to the side and began to fix her hair.

 _"That's what you for all your troubles.."_

She turned her head slightly and stood.

 _"I'll never fall in love again."_

The blunette slowly walked to her window where lush and the beauty of nature was.

 _What do you get when you kiss a boy?"_

She wiped her face with her hand.

 _"You get enough germs to catch a fever._

 _Then straight away, he'll up and leave you._

 _I'll never fall in love again."_

She stood up on her windowsill. Her tears drying as she her wings spread.

 _"No, I'll never fall in love again!"_

She flew out. Fierce and strong. She landed on a log over a stream and held a stick in her hands as a sword. Marinette swung it around as the little creatures had done the same with their stick.

 _"Don't tell me what it's_

 _ **All:** all about._

 ** _Mari:_** _"Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out!_

 _Out of those chains._

 _Those chains that bind you."_

She kept going back and forth with them, enjoying the pace of this.

 _"That is why I'm here to remind you."_

 _ **Creatures:** "Here to remind you."_

Marinette's stick broke. She didn't seem to care about that and was returning back to her normal self. She also threw the stick over her shoulder.

Tikki, Wayzz, and Nooroo followed her as she flew out into a clearing.

Marinette spread her wings. She slipped off the gloves she was wearing and raised her arms into the air.

 _"What do you get when you give your heart?"_

 _"You get it al broken up and battered._

 _Yeah that's what you get, a heart that's shattered._

 _No I'll never fall in love again_

 _No, I'll never fall in love again."_

As Marinette's arms were raised, the little creatures got her into a new outfit. Red ribbons held her hair up into the same style of pigtails. Something that matched her style. Her eyelashes were given more of a boost as they opened up more. More bolded and what not. She had on a dress like shirt with black leggings. The shirt has red clashed with bits of see through black around the hems of the shirt. Her bare shoulders were able to be seen and it was held by a single strap that wrapped around her neck quite a bit. A red flower vine wrapped around her left hand and no flowers on the other side of her. And lastly, for what she was wearing for shoes, black heeled boots. A sword was given to her by these creatures. Ladybug red handle and a silver blade. She held it with both hands and took a fierce flight.

 _"No I'll never fall in love._

 ** _All:_** _Again!"_

Blueberries were aimed at her and she cut them in half as they dropped onto the ground.

She flew up slightly and looked at herself. This was more like it and now, she felt she could let go of the entire situation.

But never forgive Hawkmoth **ever**.


	5. chapter 5

**I know the timing might not seem to make sense, but it makes sense into what I think makes sense. And plus, it doesn't make sense that the wedding and the Spring Ball would be on the same day. That part confused me.**

 **Skipping** **the song because I don't think it's gonna be something I like.**

 **Thank you so much,** **GuardianAngel1234567.**

A few months had passed into another royal event. Marinette was wearing her usual attire. Instead of a dress, her epic outfit from finding out that Hawkmoth had cheated on her with another fairy.

His reputation was destroyed and that girl along with many others dumped him and told any other girl or fairy not to fall in love with him because he would break their hearts. Especially with breaking a princess' heart.

Marinette looked around for a certain fairy friend. Sure, she hung out with her often, but she had needed some major changes and thoughts to her life.

"Alya?" she said outloud. Somehow Marinette knew she had to be out here somewhere. She just didn't know where. So, she took off in the sky to see if she could spot her.

 **SMMSMM**

"It's safe to come out Alya." a dark skinned elf came out of hiding from a 'monster' they were hiding from.

Along the dandelion flowers was where she sat. Then came out towards her fellow friend Nino.

Nino was shorter than her. Way shorter than her. He was wearing an orange shaped cone hat which covered his dark brown skin. And his attire was of only a blue t-shirt, some shoes made from some sort of trees and shorts of the color of dry sand.

Alya had also picked out a dandelion flower of which she could blow on. She wasn't gonna give some gentle blow to it since that didn't seem to work due to her size. The fairy took a deep breath and let it go which made the little delicate seeds flow around the gentle breeze.

The elf simply watched her with a smile. Oh how he loved her. But he ended up with those seeds smacking his face and he smacked them away. He began coughing too.

"Shh!" She put a finger on her mouth and flew towards him. "I don't want Marinette out here when she doesn't want to see me."

"But-"

Nino was rudely cut off. "I was going to make Hawkmoth have a humiliating day over that wedding she wanted so badly. But no. She didn't think that was right. Well, Marinette, he did break your heart!" she rambled to herself.

"Yeah-" he coughed up some fluff.

"But now she's always worried where I'm at and I keep telling her that I'm fine! Can't a fairy have some personal space?"

"Yes." he said through coughs.

She changed the subject rather quickly. "So the Spring Ball is tonight."

"Yeah."

"What's your plans?" she leaned forward to hear him out.

He leaned back with his arms folded across his chest. "Helping you find someone to dance with. I mean your dream boy."

She let put a little happy scream and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Tonight is going to be so exciting!"

Nino hugged back. Saying that really broke his heart.But he was really close to her. How he loved her, but was to embarrassed to tell her and not ruin her dreams. "It already is.."

She pushed him away. "Woah, woah."

He fell back onto his back. He thought he did something wrong.

The fairy set a finger on her chin. "What if I wanted to dance with every single fairy there? Or even find _the_ _one_? "

"Hold up, let me tell you something."

She had an eyebrow raised.

"Nevermind, but you don't need to rush it."

"But what if he, the one doesn't like me?"

"What? How could anyone not like you? Snap out of it! Listen, eyes on me, Alya." As soon as he got her attention with her head turned to him, he set a hand on his chest.

She faced him. "Yes Nino?"

He grabbed her hands with his. "Whoever you love, look inside their heart and not their looks. You'll feel it with that one person who captures your heart."

"Thank you. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Alya what are you doing? You need to get ready for the Spring Ball. Come on Nino, you too."

Nino let go of Alya's hands and waved at her. "See you there." he ran off.

And Marinette flew off, followed by Alya.


	6. chapter 6

**I appreciate the feedback.** **Also gonna go back and make some edits towards previous chapters because I have plan.**

In the castle, Alya had a room for herself. The rest of her family was welcome as well. Her siblings jumping and flying around over the littlest things.

Marinette joined Alya in getting ready for the Spring Ball. Though she wasn't really up to dressing up for this thing. She wanted to be out and about and not be caged in like a bird.

"Does this look good?" the dark skinned fairy asked. She twirled slightly to show her flowy light pink dress. Around her waist was a black seam so it wasn't all one color. Her shoulders showed with noodle straps carrying the gentle weight of the outfit.

She clasped her hands together. "You look beautiful, Alya." The blunette flew closer to her friend and made a few changes to make it in her friend's sort of style. Colorful and pure.

"Are you sure you don't want to dress up for this? It's going to be fun as always like the last times we've done this before. "

"I'm very sure." she tugged on her boots slightly. "You're a princess too."

"Girl, I am not a true princess, but you know what I want?"

"What?" she looked at her.

"For someone to fall in lobe with me."

Marinette sighed. "That isn't going to be easy. You have to-"

"Be patient. I know that. Stop reminding me please." she crosses her arms. "I thought I was the one who reminded you to do things."

"You're right. Have fun. I'll join you a little bit later."

Alya smiled at her and left for the ball.

Marinette took a look around the room. Thin curtains covered an outside to a balcony which had a few flowers. Dirt lay on the floor. Her bed was a yellow dandelion. Soft, yet rotted out easily when picked and had to be replaced every year or else she had to sleep in a pile of her own clothes.

She looked at the enormous mirror that took up an entire wall. It was a mirror shard from the human world. Very heavy, but worth it to see reflections.

Marinette had no intentions to see Hawkmoth ever again. It made her wonder what love even was and if she even deserved it.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard her father calling out her name. She turned herself away with her wings lowered and made her way towards him. "I'm here."

"Ah, Marinette." he frowned to see her not all dressed up for the ball.

"I don't feel like it this year."

"But your mother would of liked to see in a beautiful outfit still."

"She's not here, dad! You can't just say that and expect me to believe that!"

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one sorry. I know you miss her too." she held her father's hands, thinking about her mother.

 **SMMSMM**

 _Sabine, the name of her mother was a beautiful fairy herself. Short wavy hair like Marinette's, but her eye color forgotten_ _. Her wings were of a dark blue and light purple that were mixed together to create a beautiful burst of colors. She also typically would wear all white while the lining would be red._

 _It was another day in the Light of Fairies. It seemed of a glorious day until it rained._

 _There were some elves who could tell when it was going to rain and how much, but they didn't intend on having so much that day._

 _Sabine and Tom sat on a rock near the stream which seemed like a lake. Or a big puddle._ They were sleeping there and thought they'd be okay without their guards. _Everything seemed safe._

 _Well, that is until they found each other unable to swim as waters had began to flood and their wings were wet._

 _Her mother couldn't swim and her father tried to save her, but she was swept away by a leaf and dead._

 _Tom heard the warnings about the rain, but hadn't taken them under consideration. He was to never forgive himself._

 **SMMSMM**

She felt her father squeeze her hands slightly.

"It's okay Marinette. Let's go."

The bluenette had let go of his hands and followed him down the hallways to the grand ballroom.

At the center was a silver based water fountain filled with water and flower petals.

Fairies and elves talked amongst each other. The fairies with their wings lowered, but some of the elves, especially Nino trying to find a certain someone.

He had lost Alya in the crowd of fairies.

Back with Marinette, she stood by her father with a frown.

"Smile, Marinette."

She sighed. "Fine." she made a fake smile up.

"A real one."

She groaned and forced herself to do a real smile.

"Better. Oh and I have a surprise for you."

Her lightened up a bit, hearing that. "You didn't have to, but what is it?"

"See for yourself."

She looked down and her eyes widened.

Hawmoth stood there with a smile and rose stem in his mouth. He was being like that as of the first time they had met.

"Dad!" she said through her gritted teeth.

"He begged to me for forgiveness and said he would treat you better."

She was becoming angry, but held back. "You don't even get how much he hurt me!"

"Aw, Marinette. I am so sorry. Please, I was...we never kissed and I wanted to practice with someone else.."

"You still broke my heart." she crossed her arms.

Hawkmoth slowly flew up to her and grabbed a hand of her's. "Shall we dance?"


	7. chap 7

"Dance with you? Are you crazy?!"

Hawkmoth kept his arm extended out to Marinette. On his face was a fake smile. He always used that to get what he wanted. It was how he had Marinette fall for him.

Her father put his hands together. Course he couldn't see what was wrong with Hawkmoth. He was blind to see that the so called strong guy was using his daughter to get the crown.

"You cheated on me."

"And you, princess, you left me at the alter." the stupidity in his words made Alya want to punch him, but she didn't and minded her own business. Hawkmoth backed up a bit alongside some guards who were in an act to have Marinette fall in love with him.

 _"No matter what people say._

 _It didn't happen that way."_

Nooroo looked at Marinette in worry then back at Hawkmoth who was using his power. Love didn't come so easy for him and the poor creature just wanted to help his master. But not like this. He flew over to his master and looked down in shame.

Tikki and Wayzz looked at him with shock. The miraculous were not to be used this way. Especially by a person who only cared about his hair and wanted power over love.

The green creature had to hold back Tikki from tackling the purple creature.

As Hawmoth continued singing, Marinette crossed her arms. The way Alya humiliated Hawkmoth should of made sure that he wouldn't face her ever again.

But why hadn't that worked? Unless he somehow made everyone forget and made her the liar.

 _"She was a passing flame and not a permanent thing."_

He tried taking one of her hands, but she pulled away.

 _"So I hang my head._

 _Oh, I wish I were dead_

 _Come on Marinette."_

She remained to have her arms crossed and flew up from him.

 _"Come on Marinette."_

Marinette was quite disgusted that he was getting all over her. Not disgusted, but uncomfortable with his closeness towards her.

 _"Just say you can understand, my Marinette."_

"I'm not your anything."

He had a display placed out for her to show her he was sorry.

But she could see right through him. He wouldn't change.

"It's only one little mistake, princess."

"Little?! You." she pointed a finger at him. "You gotta a lot of nerve showing your face around here." she stood right in front of him with a cold look. Her wings lowered too and her arms were at her side.

 _"Think you got the best of me._

 _Think you had the last laugh._

"No." he slowly backed away as she slowly walked forward to him.

 _"Bet you think that everything good is gone."_

She pushed him into a crowd of fairies who had backed up to see the princess upset. They didn't really understand why she was upset and were confused about it.

 _"Think you left me broken down._

 _Think that I'd come running back._

 _Baby, you don't know me cause you're dead wrong."_

"Watch the hair!"

She allowed her wings to lift herself off the ground a little still going forward towards him.

The crowd gasped.

 _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

 _Stand a little taller._

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter."_

She extended her arms out into a punch and missed purposely.

Course he did back away. He did honestly think his little sing would work on Marinette.

 _"Footsteps even lighter._

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone!"_

"Marinette please stop this. I really love you and..."

" _Here I am on my knees again._

 _I'd do anything just to make things right."_

She pushed him and Hawkmoth had fallen back. Though he caught himself just in time.

Nooroo remained at his side and kept a look on his face to back away before he got mad.

Wayzz left the area by flying out of a window and Tikki remained to float at Marinett's side.

The red pink creature had her little arms on her sides as if she was copying Marinette.

 _"Say you'll understand._

 _Oh, I know you can!_

 _Come on Marinette!"_

 **Mari:** _"Didn't think that I'd come back._

 _I've come back swinging."_

As he backed away more and more, he was knocked down and looked up at her in fear. What happened to the girl who fell for him so easily?

She had picked him up and he got on his feet.

"M-"

" _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

 _Stand a little taller!_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

He was on his knees again and quickly began crawling through the crowd of fairies.

The crowd of fairies backed up and he saw a familiar face in the crowd. The girl he kissed that day of their wedding. Foolishly, he hid behind her and used the fairy as a shield.

 _"What doesn't kill you makes a fighter._

 _Footsteps even lighter."_

Without harming the fairy, she managed to get him off of her and and gently threw Haekmoth to the ground.

 _"Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone."_

He got on his feet again and looked at her with more fear. "Now-"

 _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

 _Just me, myself, and I._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller."_

He now stood in front on the grand entrance, pulling at the doors instead of pushing them. "What are you trying to say?"

 _"Well now it's time to say goodbye!"_

She pushed open the doors and pushed him out with one hand. Then pulled the doors closed and had his wing caught in the door.

"Bye." she waved with a smile.

Her father looked at her as if she was crazy and Alya, well she flew towards her and hugged her.

"Girl, you burned him amd he got what he deserved!"

"I guess." she hugged back.

Fairies and elves looked at her too. They didn't understand her behavior.

She groaned and went to her room. "I just can't satisfy any, ow can I?"

The brunette followed her friend. Instead of dancing, she was going to support her in any way she could.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth pulled his wing away from the door. He looked at Nooroo with an evil grin. "If she wants to play dirty, we'll do just that." he grabbed the purple creature and made his way towards some rocks hidden away from both the light and the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nooroo, how do I activate my powers so I may have someone akumatized?"

"Master these powers are to be used for the good. Please don't let these powers corrupt you."

"Tell me now!"

Noroo shook in fear. "Magical fireflies are what is to be used to akumatize someone. How it works is you'll sense someone who might have negative emotions and you may choose a place where the firefly will go and talk to them. You grant them special powers to get whatever it is that you want."

"You know what I want. I want an an army. I want Marinette to fall for me. I want all power!"

He sighed. "To activate your powers, you say _Dark Wings Rise_. Be patient when finding someone."

Hawkmoth held up the staff in his hand. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

White glowing fireflies surrounded him as did a light purple aura did as well. His costume shined more and his staff held a firefly which was ready to fly and turn someone.

He just had to wait. Any moment now.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Marinette sighed. She wasn't about to fall in love again because of what _he_ did.

"I'd like to be left alone, Alya." Several thoughts would go through her mind. Why did Nooroo go to Hawkmoth? He couldn't have held a Miraculous.

"Alright, girl, but I'll always be here if you need to talk."

As soon as she left, she turned her attention to Tikki. "You guys can't be the miraculous, can you?"

The creature looked down, quite ashamed of keeping secrets for so long, but at the stake of keeping Marinette safe was her number one priority. "I'm very glad you asked Alya to leave or in something of that nature. You must venture into the Dark Forest and I'll bring you to the guardian."

"Guardian? I thought the Guardian of the Miraculous was just a myth."

"He's not. The Miraculous aren't a myth either or legend."

"But, I can't go into the Dark Forest. I'll just mess things up! I'm not ready to face my fears!"

As the fairy kept rambling, Tikki face palmed and flew towards Marinette's face. "Marinette!"

She stopped and looked at creature.

"Please stay calm. I know what I'm asking you to do is risky. But we only have tonight. Or it'll to be too late. The Guardian said on this very nigh heroes will arise and take down the moth miraculous. He said we need to get it back."

"But,"

"I know I said you needed to be deemed worthy, but we need to do that now. Follow me and you'll be fine."

Marinette nodded. She was a that type of fairy that could face her fears. "Lead the way."

The creature smiled and flew out the window, diving down among the plants to stay hidden, but still in view of the fairy.

She followed. Her heart was racing fast. There were so many possibilities running through her mind. "Where's Nooroo and Wayzz."

"The guardian will tell you everything you need to know." the creature made twists and turns, under and over, etc. Then arrived at the entrance of The Dark Forest.

Marinette gulped and stopped. "Maybe I should head back. My Dad might get worried."

"Nonsense. You've done many courageous things. Don't let a dark place lime this scare you." Tikki went into the area.

At night, the Dark Forest was darker. No inch of light seen other than Tikki who glowed a light pink.

There was obstacles that she needed to face in order to get through. Both of them needed to get through and safe.

Tikki had also forgotten that within this forest, there are The Whispers. The Whispers were mushrooms. Green speckled and black. Almost like a reptile.

The creature flew around more, going deeper into the forest and the fairy following her.

A mushroom looked up after the fairy. Then whispered _"A fairy is in the Dark Forest."_


	9. chap 9

The message of the fairy being in the Dark Forest spread like wildfires. Which lead up to the smaller creature who went by the name Kim to hear the message from the mushrooms.

He quickly ran inside and whispered the message to the taller creature. The taller creature's name was Max. "What does that even mean?" he whispered to Kim.

"I'm not sure, but-"

"I'm listening!" Chat's voice rang out through the throne room.

They backed away in fear.

Confidently, Kim gave the message. "A prairie dog made a caterpillar."

"What?"

"You know..how prairie dogs eat..-"

"I'll take care of it myself!" Chat Noir rose up from the throne he sat in. He flew outside of his home, batting at the mushrooms with his silver staff and not caring for their screaming at all. With a clawed hand, he grabbed one and demanded it tell him the news.

"A fairy is in the Dark Forest! Capture her!" he ordered a few of his minions around to stalk the each corner and and cranny of the forest.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"We're almost there." Tikki said lightly. She had taken a way where she couldn't have Marinette be captured or something worse.

The place gave Marinette chills. The dead trees made her wonder what was it before this and how could she help? She shook her head and kept her focus on the pinkish-red creature. No clarification of what she was anyways.

They flew past the castle, unseen. Then under the castle through a hidden opening.

"We're here." Tikki announced quietly.

The fairy looked around.

The are was a prison. Metal bars held up the place and not too far from them sat a figure. The area itself was dark and isolated. A dim light lit up the place, but not enough to see who the figure even was. Though a familiar creature like Tikki floated bear the figure.

"Wayzz?"

"Hello Marinette. I have been expecting you." the unknown figure said. The voice was of an old man, but as he came closer, he seemed much younger than what she thought he'd be. He had on a red shirt with white flower prints all over them. And light brown pants. He was also barefoot. His gray hairs were visible to her.

"Who...who are you?"

"Marinette, meet the Guardian of the Miraculous, Master Fu."

"But I thought the Miraculous was only a myth." she lowered her wings to let her pace in the area. "How do you know me?"

"My kwamii here. Wayzz. He has watched over you since you have turned thirteen and reporting back to me about all the good deeds that you have done."

Again, she seemed confused. This had to be fake. But then again, where was Nooroo? "What are kwamiis?"

"We are animals that give powers to other living vessels. Powerful creatures that are supposed to be used for good, but can also fall into the wrong hands." Wayzz replied.

"And you Marinette, you have been chosen to be hold the ladybug Miraculous." Master Fu handed her a pair of earrings.

They were black. And the small metal pieces that held the earrings together were silver.

She gently grabbed them from Master Fu's open hand and put them on. "Are you sure I'm the one for this?"

"Yes."

"Don't be frightened. I know you can do it. Well, not right now, to activate the powers of me, all you have to say is _'Spots on'._ Your sword will turn into a different weapon and I'll be helping you wield it. You're able to purify akumas from the butterfly miraculous. You also have the lucky charm. You say that when you are in trouble and in need of help."

"Butterfly miraculous?" this was a lot for Marinette to take in. "But when will I know I have to use these powers? What if I mess things up?"

Tikki held Marinette's face with a small hand. "You'll know. When you don't catch on, I'll be with you."

She nodded.

"As for the butterfly miraculous, it is rather a strange one. It uses fireflies. Those are the akuma. I've left the party on such short notice because I felt something off." Wayzz remained at Fu's side. "I sense someone who has tapped into the power and using the power for own selfish needs. Find them. Put a stop to them."

There seemed to be so much at stake. All this pressure on her and she were to do it alone? No. She could do this. These were her people and even though the Dark Forest isn't the friendliest place in the world, she would fund a way to make peace.

"Go now, Ladybug! Chat Noir's minions are looking for you. Transform to protect yourself."

She nodded. "Tikki, spots on!" Her form changed slightly, her wings turned entirely red, but black dots splattered all over them. Her boots remained and her outfit was the different shades of red with parts of her clothes were see through. The vines on her arms disappeared and what appeared was a single black bracelet. And than on her side where her sword was, that changed to a magical yo-yo.

She looked around to see Tikki gone, but flew out towards the light.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Kid, what are you gonna do when you have this fairy?"

"Keep him or her here forever."

"Can they be my cheese servers?"

"Shut it. Plagg."

The black cat kwamii looked down and sat on the boy's shoulder. He changed the subject. "You can become good."

"Not a chance. No one has fallen in love with me. I'm just a hideous face."

"Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"Since when do you care?"

"Fine."

Chat groaned. He wasn't Chat right now. He was Adrien.


	10. chap 10

**Strange Magic had a very rushed plot. So I'm taking the time to write this with quality. Anyways, thanks for your reviews. It really helps me.**

Her silhouette appeared right in front of Adrien's eyes. Who was that? Another fairy that would make him go another killing spree?

He didn't trust his minions that they could ever take him or her down. So he went out on his own and transformed into Chat Noir. Cat ears appeared on his head and a tail belt was presentable. A golden bell held his suit made of leather together and his wings were outlined in a green and black. His staff transformed to a baton that could extend itself and split into two. "Who are you?" he roared at her.

The fairy turned to him and swung her yo yo around at a speed he couldn't comprehend. He swung his baton around and tried to hit her with his weapon, but she blocked it by shielding herself with her weapon.

 _'Ooh. A challenge.'_ he thought to himself. Though he was amazed of her beauty. Who was she? He had never seen anyone like this. It couldn't have been a miraculous disguising her, could it? No, no. He had to get her out of his territory.

Again, they fought, Chat pushing her back into the Light. "And stay back!" he flew away back to his kingdom.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"You're telling me you met a fairy and sent her on her way and didn't take a chance to get to know her?"

Adrien groaned. "Yes. I did."

His mother clasped her hands together. "She could of been-"

"I'll never fall in love ever again, mother!"

"Adrien.."

"Leave!"

Emillia left her son. Of course she was worried that he was becoming like this. Why couldn't he just give love another chance? She sighed and went out of the castle and looked for a soulmate that would be best for him.

Adrien sat on his throne. Whatever he was feeling, he didn't want to feel love. Love was pathetic.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug looked around herself to make sure no one was watching her. And at least no one was. She released her transformation and headed back to the party.

Her wings let her glide through the sky with the gentle breeze.

Tikki was besides her. "You did well."

"But there wasn't any trouble except dealing with that feline."

The kwamii knew who the cat kwamii was, but not the chosen. She patted Marinette's cheek. "You don't need to worry about it. Everything should be okay tonight. For the rest of the night that is."

Marinette smiled. She felt free and happy. She was no longer trapped.

Tikki hid in Marinette's hair. She was alarmed that royal guards were coming towards her chosen. Guards that were on Hawkmoth's side. But there was something off about them. They seemed like lifeless zombies.

Their eyes were white and a light purple glow surrounded them. Their armor remained. The wings of these few guards had changed drastically too. There were holes in their wings, which couldn't make it possible for them to fly.

She backed away slowly.

"Marinette!" they flew after her.

Then she realized that she had a sword on her left side that was sheathed. She pulled it out and held it out. "Three months of swordfighting, don't fail me now." she muttered to herself.

They tried grabbing at her, but she cut them off by threatening the sword. This time, they were the ones to back away.

She flew around them and bumped into Hawkmoth who was going to come and 'rescue' her.

He held her with one arm. "I was looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"Since when do you suddenly care?"

"These guards are after you after some strange entirely white firefly! I tried to find you!"

She pulled herself away. "I can take care of myself!" she swung her sword at the guards who was getting closer to them and bringing their hands closer and closer.

"Marinette, please!"

She flew off again with them still on her tail.


	11. chapter 11

Why did she had to de-transform at this time. Already on her first try she was already messing up. And having doubt run through her mind.

She slashed her sword at them for a while. Yes, she was aware of her surroundings, but didn't realize how many of them there. In that dance number, there were many fairies that participated in Hawkmoth's act. She had to wonder if he had something to with this.

Marinette rolled her eyes. An idiot like can't have pulled this off. With her now pink wings with white and light blue spots, she could easily be seen, but she was feisty and not gonna end this without a fight.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Alya and Nino and the rest of the guests had no idea what was going on. It was chaos outside, but also loud inside where the music had started up again since Marinette had her little face down with Hawkmoth.

Nino watched Alya twirl around on the dance floor like a ballerina. The sight of her made his heart leap in joy. Though the idea of seeing her with someone else made his heart hurt. But at least he didn't get akumatized or something worse.

But soon, their attention was brought to fairies and elves crowding around the open door to show Marinette fighting off Hawomoth's followers. They saw how a faint purple glow surrounded them and fear and panic grew among the crowd. Some thought it was a show and others flew out there grabbing sticks. flowers, berries, whatever they could get their hands on and fought with the princess.

Tom saw this as well. He wasn't the same anymore. Being strong and able to fight off evil like this. He still pushed himself anyways, panting as he flew up with a sword in hand. He swung at them, but missed.

Their main plans, have Marinette helpless and have Hawkmoth come and be the hero and get her married to him.

Hawkmoth didn't truly love her. He only wanted the power and the power and the miraculous were going to be his. He also knew that Tikki and Wayzz were kwamiis as well, but didn't want any attention brought to himself as he was already in trouble with the princess. Hawkmoth watched this go through.

He wondered what had happened to that princess that he swept in his arms and swooned whenever he spoke. But there was no time for that. This was going to work.

The very few left of Hawkmoth's followers who weren't tainted like this were pushed out by the crowd. They didn't understand what was going on. Where were their saviors? They honestly weren't gonna do anything.

Alya grabbed one of them without hesitation.

Though Nino held her back the best he could and yelled at her. "What were you thinking? they could be after us and hurt you!"

The fairy crossed her arms. "I can't stand here and do nothing. Marinette is in trouble!"

"Three months of sword training though.."

"Best friends stick together." Alya flew out and grabbed a stick to use as a sword. She hadn't had any experience with one and swung it around.

Marinette would look all around the fairies and elves who were somewhat helping and making a diversion. Enough time for her to become what she called herself, Ladybug. She flew into some plants to hide her wings. To hide herself.

Tikki remimded her of one more thing before she transformed. Figure out where the firefly was hidden, break the item(s).

No one else noticed she was gone. It was all too much for the akumatized ones. Different colors and it was dark. At least they hadn't had night vision.

"Everyone, please get to somewhere safe." a voice rang out through the night. It was her. Their savior.

They looked up to see someone who seemed masked. And a bright pink thing swinging at a fast pace and driving away the infected. They'd attack anyways, only to be stopped by her and be de-transformed without the purple surrounding them.

A black firefly with white specks flew out of one's armor.

She opened her yo yo to reveal a bright light which would help de-evillizing the poor creature. She would capture the firefly, wait a moment, and set it free. "Bye bye, firefly." she said softly and set it free. After she was done, Tom approached her.

"Who are you? Where's my daughter."

"She's fine and was protected while she hid. She us quite brave, your majesty." she bowed before him. "Call me Ladybug."

"Thank you for coming to our rescue, Ladybug. I am very pleased to meet someone who could protect Marinette."

Ladybug did her best not to say _'Dad'_ or anything that could give her identity away. She had to be careful and protect those she loved dearly. "I will come back if there's any other danger." She turned herself around to look at the full moon and flew off into darkness.

 **So, so far, I'm not going into the storyline of 'Strange Magic'. I'm putting a Miraculous twist like I have with the movie 'Descendants'. If you'd like to read that story, you'll find 'Descendants of Akumas' and 'Descendants of Akumas 2'. The first one is complete. Anyways, back on the topic of this story, songs might be added and this story will get on and off of the storyline. Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like. See ya'll next time.**


	12. chap 12

As Marinette returned to the castle, she was tackle hugged by Alya and her father. They were very worried of where she could have been while whoever the mysterious Ladybug was hid her.

"How could you trust Ladybug?" Alya asked and gently cupped Marinette's shoulders. Worry struck in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Sword training really paid off."

Her friend hugged her again.

And Nino, he was a bit worried too.

Her father had asked for a few of the palace guards to try and find a source of all of these problems that had popped up this night. The guards who were hypnotized to attack the princess were questioned as well. They had no memory of what they were doing. Neither of any of them noticed the source or what they were even doing here before having to ask around and understand half of what they did. Or not believing.

It seemed hopeless to find the source and the need for Ladybug...what had happened? Where did she go?

There was no time anymore. The princess was safe. That's all that mattered.

Marinette smiled once more to show how okay she was, but she only got a glimpse of that winged creature who almost looked human. She couldn't get him out of her mind now. Love was something different. She wasn't ever going to do that ever again.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Sire..." Kim said in a fearful voice.

Adrien's voice was in annoyance. He sat on his throne in unhappiness, with a hand underneath his chin. "What now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Doing what with your life? Moping?" Emilia spoke up as she entered the room. "Come on Adrien. I might have found someone with that love issue of yours!"

"Mom, please! There's no one out there who will understand me." he tone saddened.

Kim and Max looked at him in worry and concern. This wasn't the way their leader acted. He was supposed to be cold hearted and never be this soft. They would only stand up straight and wait for other commands.

Which there were none and Adrien simply rejected the grotesque creature that had come before his presence and retired for the night.

 **Sorry that this is so short. I'm busy with school and writing other stories. I have to delete some short stories that are by themselves and put it into another story I have on here when I get the chance. Oh and I'll try to write more often when I can.**

 **Thanks for the support.** :)


	13. chap 13

Only a couple of weeks had passed since the incident. There was no sign of the mysterious Ladybug. Or the one who attacked with the royal guards.

Everyone believed the myth of the Miraculous had come back. Their beloved storyteller had disappeared and the stories of the Miraculous spread on.

Marinette was outside with a sword in her hands and made sure she was stable with it, not falling over like the last time she was with Hawkmoth. It didn't seem to bother that Hawkmoth was pestering her and apologizing like nothing had happened.

And when her father found out about this, he kept Hawkmoth away. Any guards of the royal palace would spot him and chase him away, making Hawkmoth angry and plot more plans of what to do.

Tikki was also concerned. The kwamii suspected that Hawkmoth must have a Miraculous too due to his presence of purple.

Wayzz remained with Marinette, watching her and training her every day in the early morning. The mornings weren't something that Marinette looked forward to and she'd always sleep in late or have Tikki yell in her ear to get up and begin the day. But what woke her up was being able to at least see her best friend Alya.

And training with her was so much fun, yet it was really heart breaking that she had to keep the secret of her being Ladybug.

All the time when she spent time with Alya, there was non stop talking about the amazing Ladybug.

Not today that Alya was with Marinette. Instead, she woke up this one morning and woke up both kwamiis in fear that something bad might come up. It surprised Tikki, but Wayzz led her to the outskirts of the castle.

"You must stay focused and listen as you are Ladybug and yourself. Keep in mind that your Miraculous can fall into the wrong hands and cause chaos."

She pulled her sword from her left side with her right hand and pointed it away from her. "I know." she swung the sword around just a bit, slicing off blueberries and flower petals. Then she blindfolded herself and tried focusing and listening like that. That did frustrate her for a few hours, but the more she practiced, the more she soon got used to it.

Then someone called out to her.

"Marinette!"

She took the blindfold off, realizing how morning had come with an azure colored sky and not a cloud in sight.

The two kwamiis floated besides her, pretending to be mindless servants.

The voice belonged to her dad. She followed his voice as he called out to her again.

He had flapped his wings and approached her, panting heavily and landing on the lime skin colored grass. "I'm not going to last forever."

"Don't say that, dad."

"I want you to be happy with someone who will be good for the kingdom, and I do understand Hawkmoth is not the good fit for you. What about Luka? He's a pretty nice fairy who could help you."

She lightly blushed at the thought of her crush, Luka. That mess of turquoise-light bluish hair with black mixing into the ends of his hair was something that calmed her. The way he'd look into her eyes when they would hang out with each other made her heart flutter. And his her wings as they would fly would be lime cotton candy.

Though she didn't feel like he waa right for the pressuring position. The constant demands on her people and threats, she wanted to do that on her own. "He is a nice guy."

"There's more?"

"I'm exploring my life here. I can't believe you allowed me to try and marry Hawkmoth at age sixteen. Dad, I'm not even a grown fairy!" she put the sword back onto her left side.

"Your mother.."

"Don't bring her up! She's gone. She would of let me live my life and cherish life! Is me getting someone right away your idea of a kingdom that will be stable?"

"No.., but.."

"Just leave me alone!" Marinette flew off angrily with Wayzz and Tikki following just behind.

They couldn't aay anything. The two could only sing along with Marinette and help her like a princess.

Tom tried to go after her, but he felt ashamed for what he brought up. He pulled out a necklace that belonged to his dearly beloved wife who was gone. it was a silver light chain found from the humans with a small crystal rock that hung from it. He looked at it, holding it close to him. This was all his fault of what he had done to have his daughter get this upset at him. Now he didn't know what to do and threw the necklace down and stomped on it.

Unknowingly to the King, a black firefly with bits of white flew towards him.


	14. 14

Hawkmoth had been scheming for a while, trying to find his next victim who was oblivious to what would change them.

Nooroo had told him that once a vessel was under their control, they could end up possibly killing them. Them as in anyone who got in their way.

His blood boiled when he overheard Marinette and her father talk about Luka being her future king. "That role is mine!"

The kawmii shushed him and suggested that they go have some fun.

"No. I see our next akuma." he transformed again. And was not seen by any creature due to the long blades of grass. White fireflies appeared before him and he put out his hand. A firefly landed on his hand and he out another hand over it. Dark magic corrupted it and he let it go free. "Fly away my little akuma and evilize anyone."

The firefly flew towards Tom as Marinette took off into the sky.

And Tom, he picked up the necklace and the firefly flew in, turning the necklace black.

An outline of a moth in the color of light purple appeared on his face and he stood up with an angry glare. He listened to the voice that sounded so familiar that he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"I am Hawkmoth and you will remain as yourself. You will also forget that you are under control and you will let me, Hawkmoth, enter the kingdom."

"Yes Hawkmoth." Tom put the necklace in a pocket of his coat. There was no transformation and the outline of the moth disappeared. He then told the guards that Hawkmoth was to be trusted and let into the kingdom.

And Hawkmoth, he was had a new plan. Something that would have grave consequences, but didn't care about them and only wanted the power.

He wanted the ladybug and black cat miraculous. The power to change the future or past. To control everything. To have Marinette fall in love with him permanently. To have her as a mindless slave to get glory and awards. And to be greater than any one else.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Adrien went to check on his quiet prisoner.

He was the one to give him a miraculous. A cursed one. The power to destroy.

He flew down the caves and tunnels that were beneath the throne room. Not much light was present and only small flames on each side of the tunnel walls was all he could see. He didn't need to be his cat form at the moment. All of his prisoners knew him as Chat Noir and not his sad self.

"Master Fu."

"Yes Chat Noir?"

"Who was that girl with red wings?"

"I haven't had anyone visit me. Other than my dear friend Wayzz. Do not fret. I will not be escaping. But I warn you another danger has come up and without the help of another, you will perish."

"What are you talking about, old man!? Nothing could possibly hurt me or get past my guards! I want to know how I break this curse!" he clenched his fists angrily and held onto the bars of where Master Fu was held.

The creature sat criss cross and his hands were in his lap. "You have to let kindness into your heart again. Something pure. Something like love."

He groaned in frustration, turning away swiftly. "Love is just a weak method of making fairies or whatever become stronger." his widened as he said that. A realization of who that masked fairy was. "Are you expecting me to help that fairy? She'll think I'm hideous."

"Her name is Ladybug. I can't tell you who she really is due to protection reasons. Wayzz has warned me already that another miraculous that I had lost a century ago has been activated and being used for bad. You aren't bad, Chat Noir. I see good in you."

"How do I know when to help her? I can't go into the light side without guards attacking me."

"You'll have her when the time comes."

Adrien flew away, leaving Fu behind. One day he would let the old man go, but not today. He simply transformed into this cat themed costume.

"Chat Noir! The king of the fairies invites you to a party." Kim said and handed the scroll to him.

His clawed hand snatched the scroll from the small creature.

It read...

 _Dear Chat Noir of the Dark Forest,_

 _You and several other of your people are invited to the Half Moon Dance. I would like to make peace with you._

He stopped reading after the first paragraph. Something seemed off and he certainly wasn't gonna go because King whatever his name was asked him to. Chat simply tore the invitation into shreds.

"You better go! I'm not letting you die sad and alone." Emilia pointed at him, rambling on and on about whatevers. But the mention of Ladybug might be there, he would finally agree and ready himself to go.

And who he brought were Kim, Max, and his trusted little cursed monsters.

Tonight, he would meet the girl who had captured his heart.


	15. 15

**So currently, no matter what I do I can't change the settings on whether this story is complete or not. Sorry. I tried like 3 times. Thanks for the reviews. Woo.**

 **ML**

It was just on short notice that Marinette knew about this Half Moon dance. Her father would have notified her about this and give her a weeks notice before anything else. Well that was what one of the guards said to her.

They looked just fine.

She had been hanging out with Luka. Maybe she did like him, but that's because he played an instrument called a guitar. It made her heart melt, but she never really fell for Luka. But yet, she felt there was something missing. He wasn't the feeling for him. It's not like she ever didn't fall in love with anyone.

Haekmoth was the most regrettable to fall in love with.

Maybe she should become Ladybug to make sure there wasn't anything fishy going on.

She held Luka's hands with her's and slowly let go of them. "I have to go. We can talk later or maybe even meet at this dance." She lifted herself off the ground, a waved a goodbye to him.

Flying back, she was worried. Her arms were at her side as she flew swiftly through the sky.

Her father was waiting for her at the entrance of the castle and besides him stood Hawkmoth.

She stopped in the air and gasped. "Dad?" she felt betrayed by him. How could of this have happened? He told her that he would have the guards keep him away. Away from here. She had also thought that the guards would arrest Hawkmoth if he were to dare step foot in the castle parts.

Both men flew up towards her slowly.

Marinette backed away slowly. She kept her distance away from Hawkmoth. "What is **he** doing here?"

"Why Marinette, he's proven to me how sorry he is for breaking your heart. Forgive him already." he smiled at her and Hawkmoth would smile too.

That smile. That darned smile was a bunch of trouble over a good looking guy.

"I don't feel the same way about him. Mom wouldn't force me to be with a man I don't like." she crossed her arms.

"Your mother isn't here! This is my kingdom and you're my daughter and I command you to marry Hawkmoth!"

Her eyes widened. Something was definitely wrong here, but what had happened? This wasn't someone who was akumatized, but maybe something else. She had to right away ask Tikki or Wayzz about this.

At least they were near her, but in hiding.

Marinette could of sworn she saw a pale purple blob flit past Hawkmoth. _'Nooroo?'_ she thought to herself, but then brushed it off and kept her guard up in case if Hawkmoth were to try anything.

She uncrossed her arms and flew off into another direction as fast as she could. She wasn't safe here. Maybe she could make a grand appearance at that dance as herself, but that would be a risk that was unnecessary. She felt she needed to warn Alya and Nino of this threat, but feared that they'd tell her father what she had said to them and have guards follow her again. To be honest, she was scared for them. For her friends and her dad.

The fairy would fly out into the outskirts of the fairy life which was surrounded by long blades of light green grass and beautiful bloomed flowers that would soon die off when the colder seasons came. Fairies would barely survive in the winter and warmth was nearly impossible and that meant stocking up and keeping all the citizens of their kingdom warm.

As soon as she was out, Tikki and Wayzz came out from their hiding places without her having to say anything. "What's-"

"Marinette, you're father might be akumatized. I'm not sure where Nooroo is, but he's nearby, yet so far."

The fairy sat down a rock. "What am I supposed to do now?" she was worried.

Both kwamiis kept silent.

Her wings lowered. This wasn't like her to give up now. Neither would she risk to transform to become Ladybug. "What do you think this person wants?"

"They are using the moth miraculous for evil. Miraculouses are used for good. To help protect from any danger." Wayzz said and sat on the fairy's leg.

Tikki glanced at the turtle kwamii. "You don't think..." she trailed off.

She was so confused on what was going on. "What? What do they want?"

"The ultimate power." Tikki finished off and rose up slowly to her chosen. She touched her cheek. "Marinette, promise me that you won't loose those precious earrings. I can't explain what the ultimate power is. Not here. I'm so sorry about all of this danger that is coming after you. We..."

Her hands rose up too. She held the ladybug kwami close. "Whatever it is, I think I can handle it."

"We have to enter the Dark Forest again."

Marinette's figure froze. No, not again. She couldn't do it. She looked at her sword that was off to the side.

 _"There's no way..."_

She stood up and set Tikki down. Her father was gone. He was being used.

Wayzz looked up at her. He knew she could do this. Just a little boost of confidence and she would be okay.

 _"I'm gonna sit this one out.._

 _Got to take a chance now._

 _Not be a prisoner of doubt."_

She turned back to the Dark Forest and took out her sword. There was a strong look of determination on her face. Her wings flapped and she headed in. She also called out to Tikki. "Spots on!"

And a few sparkles later, she was Ladybug. She swung her yo yo around, lighting up parts of the area as the sun set.

 _"I'm coming!"_

The sound of her voice alerted the mushrooms. So familiar. Yet...

 _"A fairy named Ladybug is in the Dark Forest.."_


	16. 16

Kim fell on his face as his megs did their best to help him sprint from the mushrooms to the castle. He failed horribly and that made him look like an idiot in front of his best friend Max. He lifted his face from the dirty, wet ground. "If only I had wings. This would be so much better."

"There's no time to explain! Ladybug could come here at any moment and attack Chat Noir for reasons." Max simply pulled Kim up with his grotesque hands and dirty fingernails. "You'll have to tell him. He likes you!"

If this was his fairy self, Kim was quick as the wind. Not quick as light. Always the one who won races at first place. How he missed those days where he could also make fun of Max's height and for being a nerd. He was no longer the big guy. He longed to be himself again.

Both goblin like creatures ran inside the castle and stopped. The smaller creature panted, but managed to say... "News from the mushrooms!" he panted again and Max, well he simply hit Kim's back to continue what the message was.

Chat Noir sat on the throne of the room. He had a seat for his queen. If he had one. An arm lifted his head up to look at them with an annoyed expression. "Well?" his voice boomed through the room, startling the other creatures present in the room.

"Ladybug...we think it's her, has entered the Dark Forest..."

"What?" he looked up at a glass window to see that there was no bright sun and only skies that were light pink and clear of golden clouds that would appear. What he also saw was her flying towards the large window at a fast speed. He gasped and stood up.

Ladybug would crash through the window in anger. She was assuming this was the one who held the moth miraculous, but didn't think twice of what animal he was. She'd attempt to hit Chat with her yo yo.

And he blocked the attack with his baton.

"Free my dad from your spell!" she tried again once more and he blocked her again.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her with his green eyes. he was more confused on why she was attacking him in the first place, but soon realized that he did cast her out.

Emilia just hid somewhere else to watch this all come together. Perhaps another fairy would brighten up his day. Especially this one.

Max and Kim did nothing and stood there like complete idiots.

"Let me just say you are feisty. I think I'm starting to like that." he kept spinning his baton to avoid any other attacks from her and he also hoped she wouldn't start singing because breaking into random song was weird.

Ladybug would point at him, having her yo yo spin behind her rapidly.

 _"I'm coming straight on for you."_

She'd swing her yo yo at him, only to miss and try and try again.

 _"Nooo!"_ Chat thought in his mind and backed away from her.

 _"I've made up my mind."_

That magical yo-yo clashed with the silver baton that Chat had extended to try and have an advantage. Though he backed away behind his throne and just admired her beauty.

"Taking a little break?" she questioned. Her attacks continued.

He simply flew away to another area.

 _"I'm feeling strong now._

 _Now I'm coming through!"_

She had gotten her yo yo stuck between two thin places and attempted pulling it out.

While she was doing that, Kim popped up besides Chat. "Need any help?"

"No!"

Ladybug came before him, doing another multiple attacks on him, but at the same time, also enjoying a good fight with someone else. She followed him to fly up and stand on two chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

Bits of fire lit up the chandeliers.

Her yoyo wrapped around them both and came back to her.

 _"I'm coming straight on for you!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Straight on for you!"_

"Impressive." a small smile spread across his face.

 _"I'm coming straight on for you."_

As both cat and bug would fight, a chandelier would be chopped off thanks to Ladybug and fall towards the ground where the two gruesome creatures stood. They moved out of the way quickly and would attend to the fire that started.

She flew to him, face to face. "Had enough?"

"I could do this all day." he pushed her back with his baton.

Those wings of her's. Whoever she was, he'd maybe love her.

"And now, tell me why you're attacking me."

Striking him more and more, he'd block each move which would frustrate her and the answers she wanted to hear. She didn't know who had her father under this spell. All she felt was that if a fairy like this weird cat was in all black, then he must be evil. "You placed my dad into a spell."

"I don't do spells. I have the power of destruction!"

She kept attacking him despite what he had just told her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't do spells." he said again.

She knocked him down with a hit of her yoyo.

Max popped up besides the fallen cat. "You look like you need help."

"No. I don't need it."

The fairy and the cat would twirl around in beautiful attacks that lead to the clashing of red and black together.

Ladybug would smile just a bit, but at the same time what blinded her was rage. But that soon disappeared when she backed away and had her yoyo swinging behind her again. "Is that all you got?" she teased.

 **Chat:** _"Now I know."_

He swung his baton around as if it were a sword.

 _"How to play my hand."_

The yoyo clashed with the baton again.

"I'm ready for you!" she said and hit now avoided his attacks with the swing of her yoyo.

 _"What the winner don't know, the gambler understands."_

"What does that even mean?" no. Not right now. No questions. She threw her yoyo at him.

 _"No! You don't stand a chance!"_

 **Chat:** _"You don't stand a chance!"_

 **Ladybug:** _"I'm coming straight on for you!"_

Their bodies moved in a rhythm and the sounds of their weapons together was almost like a duet.

The cat would grab her yoyo and look into those blue bell eyes. "You fight well for a fairy." he commented.

She pulled her yoyo away from him, swinging it again. "Wish that I could say the same."

He looked at her and seemed offended. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was expecting more."

Max and Kim would laugh and then immediately cover their mouths.

 **Chat:** _"Straight on for you!"_

 **Ladybug:** _Straight on for you"_

 **Chat:** _"Straight on for you."_

 **Both:** _"Straight on for you!"_

From the ceiling, they'd both lower to the ground. Both of them had begun to get tired and slow down.

Emilia would only smile at the amount of chemistry they had even though they just had met. Maybe a little of a date to get things going. Ah. Her plan was going to be great.

Ladybug's yoyo remained to spin for the few last seconds.

"Killing me won't get your father back."

The yoyo dropped to the ground, sounding like a toy.

Her wings lowered and she had taken a closer look at him. Now that she just was looking at him, he didn't look evil. Instead, she kind of just gave him a kind smile. Then apologized and stood her ground, regaining her breath.

"I think you need to see Master Fu to answer your questions."


	17. 17

Ladybug kept her guard up as she followed Chat Noir through his uh lovely home. She wasn't lucky enough to have night vision like him, but at least she could see thanks to the lit torches around.

Chat Noir looked straight ahead. So many thoughts went through his mind. To be attacked by Ladybug and to fight her. What a dream come true. He loved her ready and he was pretty sure his mom was going to get on him about this new love. He only hoped she wasn't crazy like his ex Chloe. Thanks to his mom, she got her to go away for a little bit.

"Call me Chat Noir, M'Lady."

Ladybug would blush at the thought of a masked stranger who called her such a cute life. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"It's okay. I'm not as evil as Tom puts me to be." Chat took a turn to the left, passing by the prison area where creatures were left to die because they tried to kill him or something that wasn't all that bad. More like he overreacted.

He rubbed the back of his head, very well embarrassed of being near Ladybug. Oh boy. Was his blush visible with her? Oh right. It was dark in here. Just a few more steps.

"Here."

"To be honest..." she trailed off her words. "I got here through a secret entrance that you might know about. I know who you're talking about."

He took one of her hands from behind him and kissed the back of it. "It doesn't matter to me. Ever since I first saw you...you're in my mind."

She pulled her hand away and pushed her finger towards the tip of his nose. "No flirting for you, kitty cat. I need to know something from Fu first. Then maybe we can talk and get to know each other more." she walked past him with her wings lowered.

He just stared at her.

Where Fu was held, Marinette knew the area. She bowed respectivly towards the monk who sat criss cross with Wayzz.

Wayzz had been with Ladybug, but he separated when she fought with Chat Noir. He was about to tell her that he didn't feel any negative energy, but needed to be away to tell Fu what was going on.

"Hello Ladybug. Nice to see you again. Same to you Chat Noir." Fu said kindly. His kwamii had mentioned something that was urgent information. He had a feeling that Marinette already knew, but wasn't quite sure if she was right with who the culprit might be. "I have been told that the moth miraculous has been activated. I am not sure where. I do fear the worst."

Ladybug looked away from Fu. "I... I thought Nooroo was with Chat Noir. Please tell me who might Hawkmoth be?" her voice was desperate to get some answers.

"There is one way, but it is very dangerous. You both might not like what I ask of."

Chat Noir was about to call this all off, but when he saw the way Ladybug looked at him...he gave in. "What is it?"

"You must de-transform so that your kwamiis can go into another world and summon for Nooroo."

The spotted fairy hesitated. It was too soon to do this. There had to be some other way. Her wings fluttered slightly as she had become nervous of what to do. "No wait.. I have a feeling of who this mysterious person could be." she looked so ashamed that she fell in love with a backstabbing idiot. "My ex boyfriend. His name is Hawkmoth. Some guards got controlled and Hawkmoth wasn't present. I'm not even sure."

The cat goblin hugged her.

She was surprised by his sudden embrace to her. In such a long time, she felt warmed. Maybe there was a chance that she'd be with him. Just a little.

Fu put a hand underneath his chin to think for a moment. "Has Hawkmoth given you his real name?"

That question gave Ladybug some time to think. There was at least one time that he had mentioned his name. It was at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember it. The hug Chat Noir remained to do distracted her.

Maybe she could just drown herself in his arms and they'd live happily ever after. She felt she already knew him. No...that couldn't be right.

"Adrien!"

Chat Noir turned to his mother and facepalmed. "Mom! Not in front of Ladybug!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the short creature hugged Chat Noir's legs.

The cat boy was now embarresed and he could've sworn that Ladybug looked at him dreamily.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Hawkmoth's fists hit down on a glass table that had cracked and broken in front of some of the servants finishing up the Half Moon Ball.

Some would become angry, but never say it to the king's soon to be son in law. And others would shake in fear, and continue to work fast so they wouldn't be the ones that got the wrath of Hawkmoth.

"Guards! Where is Marinette? Did you fetch her like I asked?"

"We couldn't find her, sir!" one spoke up. The guard saluted Hawkmoth because he was after all going to be a king soon. "We did see sightings of her go into the Dark Forest, sir."

"I'll lead an army to rescue my Marinette.." he smiled to himself. _'Then she'll have to defiantly fall in love with me after I save her from that evil Chat Noir.'_


	18. 18

As soon as all of their chatting was over, Emilia had led Chat and Ladybug towards another part of the castle. Though what they were about to see would only embarrass Chat Noir more.

Anyways, when Marinette was just a young fairy, she had many friends that would play with her despite her being a princess. _Adrien. Adrien. Adrien!_ She heard that name before. Ugh. She remembered someone else, not this thing.

Chat Noir looked over to her. He wished he could know who under that mask. He rather looking up to her, but then again, he had only met her a couple of times. Could there ever be such a thing as love at first sight? What must she think of his ugliness? No one would love him other than the creatures that lurked around here. Poor cursed souls.

Master Fu hadn't told him how to save himself from the curse. It bothered him. What was he supposed to do now? He thought for a second to think of any mention of breaking this curse. It was like a fairy tale all over again. True love's kiss! He just needed to kiss her. That's all. Just not now when something was at stake here. "Are you alright, Miss Ladybug?"

"I just want the fairies and this side to reunite as one. My ex-boyfriend told me how the Dark Forest was an evil place. He was wrong. You fought back in self defense and I can't believe I thought you were evil." she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry."

He was taken aback that she had grabbed his clawed hand, but softened. He took her hand in his gently, kissing the back of it like a gentleman.

A dark blush spread across Ladybug's face. Why was she blushing?! Now she had to reveal herself once all these things got sorted out and have to thank this Adrien person.

A realizaton crossed her when she had begun to think about the name more. Gabriel had once mentioned that the Dark Forest was cursed in someway. For an unknown reason. Unless somehow there was an akuma hiding somewhere. "Uhm Adr- Chat Noir?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look the way you do?"

He looked the other way for a moment. He never really talked of this, but when he saw the curiosity in the spotted heroine's eyes, he couldn't help, but tell her in trust. "My father disappeared when I was around the age of four. The Dark Forest used to be beautiful in the night instead of what you see here. There were blue lights that would hang all around the castle. Now you see boring yellow lights. There weren't really any sides until darkness hit us. The Dark Forest used to be known as the Wings of Autumn and Spring and the side where I believe you come from was called the Wings of Winter and Summer. Going back to before darkness hit us, we were once fairies too. I know this doesn't make any sense to you. Maybe my mother can tell you more than I can."

Ladybug had tried to process all of the information given to her. Her father had always told her that the Dark Forest was just the Dark Forest. She trusted her father and now hearing another part of this, she was shocked and at the same time that her father lied to her.

"G-gabriel?" she stammered out. That name that Hawkmoth had. Was that it? She shook her head.

"Stop shaking your head, dear." Emilia brought both of them to the throne room. "You have a comb? It gets drafty in here."

"I'm sorry, no." she gazed at the window she had broken.

Adrien looked at her sadly. Something was wrong. So he didn't push it.

And well his mom went to plan a little party that would embarrass poor Adrien.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Hawkmoth had drew out the dragonfly that was in Tom. He threw the king in the dungeons and went back to plead for forgiveness and ask her to help him. That person, well fairy with simple clear wings and black leaf clothes.

Her heart was broken when she found out that he cheated on her. But learned to forgive him over time.

"Natalie!" Hawkmoth called out to her. She was just a bit older than him. Which crept some people by their love and on and off relationship.

The fairy turned to him and straightened her glasses to look at him. "What have you been doing these past couple of days?"

Hawkmoth trusted her to keep his identity safe. "Taking over kingdoms, making princesses fall in love with me. You know it."

"Gabriel. are you going to send her to live in the Dark Forest to rot?"

"I thought you could be a victim of something, and help me defeat whoever this Ladybug is and tell me the whereabouts of Marinette."

"You thought Chat took her?"

"The cat boy that killed my family? I'll kill him too. Help me. I'll marry you once I become king."

"I'll do it for you."

Hawkmoth remained to have the black firefly and had it go to her. Had it infect her glasses. An outline of a moth appeared on her face.

"You are Catalyst. You will be able to make me stronger and help me multiply these akumas without needing to use just one. Do you accept?"

"Of course, Gabriel." the transformation had begun, her professional clothes disappearing and being replaced with new ones for his own design that he made himself. A helmet that covered her eyes with a red line for her to see through. Her skin turned purple and her outfit had bits of red on her so she wasn't so invisible.

As the transformation completed, she titled her head. "Are you ready for this power, Hawkmoth?"

"Yes.."

Catalyst touched Hawkmoth's cane, turning it to a scarlet color and the same to Hawkmoth. "You are Scarlet Hawkmoth."

They both laughed in an evil manner and it would echo through the area, making people think they were crazy.


	19. chapter 19

Tonight was going to be a very embarrassing night for Adrien of Ladybug or both. Emilia had led her son and his new lady friend to another room of the castle and when they got there, it was decorated with pink and blue shaped hearted decorations.

And who else was helping was Max and Kim singing in not so pleasant voices. Both creatures were wearing black bow ties.

 _"I've got this feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night._

 _That tonight's gonna a good night, that tonight is gonna be a good, good nigh-"_

"I made this on such short notice. You kids have fun and don't get too into each other."

The two lovebirds stood side by side each other, both blushing as red as Ladybug's outfit.

His mother had left.

Ladybug couldn't deny her feelings for a gentleman like him, but it didn't matter. He could end up being like Hawkmoth despite just meeting him. Though he seemed all that different which made her smile slightly.

Annoyed, Adrien shooed away Kim and Max.

Kim finished off with a _'yeah'_ as the grand finale.

"I think we did good." Max kept quiet after what Kim said. _'You're singing is awful.'_ he thought as he followed the smaller monster down the hallways. _'I am more of a terrible singer..'_

Back to the Dark Forest King and the mysterious Ladybug, Adrien couldn't help, but apologize to her. He gestured her to follow him. "I know we may not know each other, but one day would you tell me who you are?" he clasped his hands over her hands and waited for to respond.

"I..I don't know."

His eyes would drop down hearing that response from her.

"It's not you Adrien. The first guy I dated cheated on me and I never wanted to fall in love again. Or even trust. Your story makes me feel guilty."

"Who is he? I will make him suffer for hurting your heart." he looked at her innocently.

"His name..well his name is Hawkmoth. He thought that because.." she trailed off that she'd reveal who she was, but really, this was the only person she could trust right now. More than Luka ever did, she felt safe around Adrien. "Spots off." she closed her eyes and felt her transformation wear off.

"Princess Marinette?" his voice wasn't in anger. Instead it was surprise. "I thought princesses were supposed to be the damsels awaiting their..oh."

"You're not disappointed?"

"No. I'm really happy. If you remember, we did meet before I was cast away into the Dark Forest. I didn't formally apologize to you. I was only trying to help get the honey out of your hair. I don't see what you see is bad is Chloe, but maybe you could give me and her another chance."

His eyes were begging at her as if they were cute kitty cat eyes. "Fine.." she opened her eyes and turned away from him. "You're all I have to trust, Adrien. My dad is under some kind of spell and I might not even get him back." she held back tears and covered her face with her pink wings. "Falling in love was just some silly old game to Hawkmoth. He used me to be a king himself and hurt your kingdom. I didn't want that."

"You're so kind and caring of what others want, Marinette. I never really had love, but hate was always around when my father was around. After my mom didn't do something that made my father angered at her, I couldn't do anything, except watch him hit her and tell her that she wouldn't ever be a good queen. I always ask myself what did I do to deserve this. Especially for others of this kingdom." he hugged her from behind.

She placed her hands over his hands and had given him a small smile. She looked up to see dry trees and the sight of a beautiful glowing white full moon high in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked her and looked down at her.

She nodded happily and had let go of his hands when she felt him pull away. "How about a little journey we take around here to get our minds off of things?"

"That sounds wonderful." she said. When the light of the fire hit her wings to shoe brilliant bright colors, Adrien couldn't help, but only to stare into awe.

He followed her out when she took flight into the sky. He knew that since she didn't know this place very well and seemed to be a scary place, it really wasn't. He wanted to prove that to her.

"Come here, my princess." he flew past her, stepping over venus flytraps. As well as being careful not to let them snap at his feet. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Marinette watched him. She decided to try this for herself. The fairy flipped over a few, only to slip.

He caught her immediately with one of his long bony hands. The way he felt her hand, he clutched it.

He let her go when she got herself together.

She flew up slightly. Her blue bell eyes twinkled a bit.

 _"You're waking meadows in my mind._

 _Making waves across my time."_

She decided to let her feelings go around him. How those words danced off her tongue as she slowly followed by flight.

 _"Oh no.._

 _Oh no_

 _I've gotta strange magic."_

She lowered herself down to green, lush plants that were curled, brushing her hand across the plant and making space so she wouldn't get hit by the plant as it rose up into the beautiful night sky.

 _"Oh what a.."_

 _ **A and M:** "Strange magic_

 _Oh it's a strange magic_

 _Gotta strange magic."_

Adrien trailed behind her. He loved her more than anyone else. After seeing her after weeks, he couldn't help himself, but lower his guard around her.

He guided her to another part of the forest. As long as they had the light of the moon, they would be okay.

The mushrooms looked above and whispered to each other of this new romance and a change in their leader.

 ** _Adrien:_** _"You're sailing softly through the sky."_

 _ **Marinette:** "Softly through the sky."_

 _ **Adrien:** "Of a land I've always known._

 _You fly."_

Behind a log, both of them peered to look at a creature that seemed to have millions of legs. That fascinated her and she had watched the long black creature make it's way somewhere else.

Adrien picked himself up by flying and approached a long bush of bramble that would lead somewhere magical.

 _ **Marinette:** "You fly."_

 _ **Adrien:** "So high."_

 _ **Marinette:** "So high."_

The princess follows him, but was if she would make it through without tattering her beautiful fairy wings.

 _ **Adrien:** "I've gotta.."_

 _ **A and M:** "Strange magic._

 _Oh what a strange magic."_

Marinette had went in anyway. Just as she thought, she got stuck and backed out of the thorny plant.

 _"Oh it's strange magic._

 _Got a strange magic."_

The king went back for her. He put a hand out for her to take.

Marinette took his hand. She felt how he held her close to his side. She had also lowered her wings so her wings wouldn't get any more damaged.

 _ **Marinette:** "Oh I."_

 _ **Adrien:** "Oh I."_

 _ **A and M:** "Never gonna be the same._

 _Never gonna be the same again._

 _ **Adrien:** "Never gonna be the same again."_

 _ **Marinette:** "Now I've seen the way it's got to end."_

 _ **Adrien:** "Got to end."_

He had let her go. With his staff, he let her see what this magical place was. Glowing plants hung from the ceiling of the green, leaf plant.

 _ **Marinette:** "Sweet dreams."_

 _ **Adrien:** "Sweet dreams."_

 _ **M and A:** "Sweet dreams._

 _I've got a strange magic._

 _Oh what a strange magic_

 _Oh it's a strange magic."_

She had flown in, and to be followed in by Adrien. The princess touched the glowing parts of the plant, loving the way they sounded and would stop glowing after she had touched them.

The Dark Forest was really a beautiful and fascinating place. She just hadn't realized that until now.

Both of them flew out of that place and had flown back near the castle of the Dark Forest.

Adrien grabbed a red rose for her.

 _"What a strange magic._

 _What a strange magic."_

 _ **Marinette:** "It's magic."_

 _ **Adrien:** "It's magic."_

 _ **Marinette:** "It's magic._

 _ **Adrien:** "It's magic."_

 _ **Marinette:** "It's magic._

 _It's magic.."_

When both had landed, he set the flower that he had plucked from a bush and gave it to her for her to keep. She smiled and held it close to her.

 _ **Adrien:** "It's magic."_

Gorgeous green eyes looked into blue bell eyes. They shared a brief moment.

Adrien blinked his eyes a few times. His senses flared back up and he heard what sounded like to be flapping wings. He looked up to see Scarlet Hawkmoth. His mouth was wide open. Had Marinette sent this after him? To kill him? He felt betrayed and pushed her against a wall. "You betrayed me!" he wanted to hurt her. He dug his fingernails into her shoulder.

She whimpered and tried to explain herself, but found she couldn't.

He dropped her as if she was his prey, not caring anymore. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for her.


	20. 20

Scarlet Moth had a pleased look on his face. Already, that nasty creature that was around his 'love' had fled as soon as he came into view. Now it was time to claim her all for himself. "Ah, Marinette. I've come to rescue you!" he put his arms out as if he was Romeo, awning at his Juliet.

She managed to get up and ignore the whole incident of what happened. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here in the dark?"

"Making friends with the king of the Dark Forest."

He gave a small smile at her. "But he left you. How could you say that you two are friends?"

She rose up slightly, reaching for her sword, then realizing she didn't have it.

Tikki wasn't around either.

Marinette couldn't transform even if she wanted to. She simply stood her ground, waiting for him.

Two scarlet colored guards came up behind Scarlet Moth. They both attempted to restrain her, but ended up failing when the bluenette took off into the night sky to fly away as fast as she could.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Adrien was furious. The moment he got home to his castle, he had his minions get ready to attack anyone and her. He sent Tikki to be trapped with Wayzz and his prisoner.

His mother attempted to calm him down by conversation. "What happened? Why are you so angry?"

"That Marinette sent another Miraculous user after me! I can never forgive her." he closed his hands, turning them into fists.

"It could've been a big misunderstanding. You remember she told you about the villain you'd have to face." Emilia said in a soft tone. The chemistry she saw that Marinette and Adrien shared was nothing like she had ever seen before.

After supposedly, her husband, Gabriel, disappeared, she promised herself she would take care of Adrien no matter the cost. She understood how much he hurt when he found out his father left without a word.

"Listen to me. Hawkmoth might know a thing or two of where your father is. I..I visited the fairies not so long ago."

He turned to her. That fire in his eyes disappeared. "What do you mean?"

"I overheard somethings. Somethings of an ultimate wish that Hawkmoth will create to alter time itself. Marinette or Ladybug...whatever she is could be erased from existence and this curse will remain. I believe Hawkmoth is your father, but younger."

"That's impossible."

"I thought the Miraculous were impossible."

"I have to save her!" he ordered around his minions to stand guard around the castle and allow the monk named Fu and the kwamiis be free. The blond pulled the monk guardian aside. "How do I beat this?"

"Chat Noir, you don't beat him alone. You must do it with Ladybug. Your hearts much be pure and your love that you share must be stronger than the coldness Hawkmoth has in his heart." he gave the gesture for him to find Marinette. "She is alone and needs your help. I will gather other heroes to help you clear away this mess."

Adrien nodded. "Plagg?"

"Again? I don't wanna transform. I want cheeee-"

The black cat kwami was charged enough as if it was. He got sucked into the white ring which turned black.

An aura of black surrounded Adrien, making him become Chat Noir once more. "Kim, Max! Do the thing!"

"Yes sir." Kim said and called out all creatures of the Dark Forest to warn them all of the threat. These creatures didn't have amazing powers, but they knew how to fight.

He charged out of his structure and made his way to where he last saw Marinette. She was nowhere to be found.


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette didn't let Scarlet Moth take her so easily. It was impossible for him and when he couldn't find her, that only made his anger and frustration worse. She had at least lost him when she had the chance despite of all of the scarlet fairies and goblins after her. The bluenette didn't have that silly cat around anymore, but she could at least attempt to transform when they could not see her and she could fight Scarlet Moth on her own. She managed to find a hiding spot that could help her. Silently, she said the few words to make herself become Ladybug.

Ladybug held her yo-yo in one hand. That hand was clutching it as best as she could. She realized she couldn't do this by herself. No, she can't loose hope now. She flew off in a different direction.

Scarlet Moth spotted her. "Ladybug? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young superhero." he could easily tell her age just by looking at her. He had no idea that before him was Marinette. The girl he was looking for. He growled. "Give me your Miraculous!"

"Never!" she swung her yo-yo around at a rapid speed, ready for a fight. Though what she thought was going to be a one on one fight, it turned out to be nearly the whole fairies and some goblins that were also a scarlet color.

"Second thoughts, Ladybug?" he asked her and swung his staff around as if it was a baton.

She had a confident look on her face.

"Meet Rogue and Dark Carapace."

She knew who they were. Her best friends. Alya and Nino. She had heard those names before. When she was little they played fake miraculous and pretended to save the forest and woods from imaginary monsters. Alya was Rena Rogue and Nino was known as Carapace. She never thought she would see her friends like this. Marinette knew they were better than this.

Stepping forward by bringing Nino up in her arms, Alya had was unrecognizable. She was all scarlet. Except for her ears, tail, and part of her costume. Her costume that had color was also mixed with black and a dark orange. Rogue gave Ladybug a smug laugh and threw Dark Carapace at her.

Dark Carapace had special protection that made it impossible to put any actual damage on him. He was entirely scarlet too. It scared her.

This was unforgivable. She did remember that she could purify where ever these dragonflies were hiding. These objects were supposed to be easy to break. Right?

Ladybug dodged each attack thrown at her. Hand to hand combat was easy to block or dodge, but again, being able to hit Dark Carapace was nearly impossible. She decided to grab some vines, wrapping them around her two akumatized friends and led them to a tree where she picked up Rogue's flute and the removable shell from D Carapace and fled off with them, hiding them so it would take them a while to be away from her.

She had to protect all the innocent creatures in the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest. Even if it would kill her. She made her way back to the castle. On her way there, she bumped into a familiar black cat.

They both fell to the ground with Chat Noir on top of her.

He gave her a wide smile and she pushed his head away from her's as if she was still mad. It was only playful. His cat ears lowered slightly as if they were real ears.

"I'll give you a kiss when this is all over. I promise." she blew him a kiss, getting up.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"My friends. When we were younger, we always played Miraculous. I'm not sure how they both came up with those names, but it was always nice." she didn't really remember anything though.

He set himself in front of her to protect her. "Well, I'm not letting them get near you!"

"Look out!" she pushed him to the side, seeing Rogue attack down at them both and Dark Carapace attacking from behind. She swung her yoyo around and gently elbowed Chat Noir to do an attack or something.

He attacked Rogue.

She managed to get the turtle shell shield away from Dark Carapace. When she had kicked it, a black dragonfly flew out. _'De-evilize the akuma.'_ she heard Tikki tell her telepathically. She opened her yoyo with a swipe to it. She captured the dragonfly, allowing her yoyo to purify the evil dragonfly. She didn't set it free exactly. "Find the akuma!"

He dodged her attacks the best her could, taking her on in the fight he had had with Ladybug before, but this time it was out of anger. He broke her flute, causing another black dragonfly to fly out of it, escaping the area.

She caught that one and let both of them free, causing the two victims to have a red transformation to have them to their normal selves.

"Ladybug? Oh, and who's your friend?" Alya asked teasingly. She didn't even know that she was being used for evil.

"There's no time to explain. You two need to go into hiding."

"But-"

"Go!" she gestured for Chat to follow her.

Alya and Nino went on their ways to get other help. Although, someone had escaped from the prison and there would be more additional help.


End file.
